


I Choose You Instead

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choices, Double Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another universe, perhaps she would have made a different choice there.





	I Choose You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the prompt, _heartache_ on my 100prompts table.
> 
> Just a bit of canon divergence from episode 7 of season 3.

She looks at Derek and then at Mark over his shoulder, watching the expression on his face as he watches them.

The choice is unexpectedly easy for her to make at that very moment. It's so stupidly ridiculously easy that Meredith finds herself how she didn't allow herself to see it in the first place.

In a way, Finn had been right when he told that Derek was wrong for her.

With Derek, there would only be heartbreak on that path with him. In another universe, perhaps she does immediately choose him. But here, she's uncertain, and that's immediately confusing.

Also irritating.

Despite their history, Mark has moved beyond it and offered something new to her; something that perhaps won't lead her to constant heartaches over him.

So the choice is annoyingly clear to her now.

She looks at Derek.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way, Derek. I've already made my choice which sadly isn't you."

She takes her chance to leave him behind as the man stutters in his bewilderment and tries to talk to her again as Meredith walks over to Mark. 

She reaches out and takes his hand gently into hers.

"I choose you, Mark."


End file.
